Feuer und Blut (Episode)
"Feuer und Blut" (im Original: "Fire and Blood") ist die zehnte Episode der ersten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die zehnte Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte Alan Taylor und das Drehbuch verfassten David Benioff und D. B. Weiss. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 19. Juni 2011 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 4. Januar 2012 auf Sky Atlantic HD. Inhalt Tragische Nachrichten verbreiten sich in den Sieben Königslanden und erreichen auch Winterfell und Robb Stark, der mit seinem Heer noch in den Flusslanden steht. Die dort versammelten Lords rufen Robb zum König des Nordens aus. Arya gelingt mit Hilfe Yorens, einem Mitglied der Nachtwache, die Flucht aus der Hauptstadt, doch ihre Schwester Sansa wird dort noch immer festgehalten. Tywin Lennister ist von der Nachricht über Jaimes Gefangennahme geschockt, doch ein Friedensangebot scheint unmöglich. Er entsendet Tyrion als Stellvertreter nach Königsmund. An der Mauer wird Jon von seinen Freunden davon abgehalten, zu desertieren, und Lord Kommandant Mormont entschließt sich dazu, eine Streitmacht in das Gebiet Jenseits der Mauer zu entsenden. Daenerys zahlt einen grauenvollen Preis für ihre Liebe, kann aber dennoch Hoffnung schöpfen… : Text: RTL II Handlung In Königsmund thumb|300px|Eddards Blut tropft von Eis. Eddard ist von Ser Ilyn Payn mit Eis enthauptet worden und Sandor Clegane hebt seinen Kopf an den Haaren hoch, um ihn dem Pöbel zu präsentieren. Der jubelt lautstark, während zwei Männer der Königsgarde Eddards Körper festhalten und Arya sich immer noch trauernd an Yoren drückt. Sansa fällt währenddessen in Ohnmacht. Dann trägt Yoren Arya in eine Nebengasse und zieht seinen Dolch, mit welchem er Aryas Haar abschneidet, damit sie noch mehr wie ein Junge aussieht. Er nennt sie deshalb auch die ganze Zeit und wiederholt "Junge", damit sie nicht als Mädchen erkannt wird. thumb|300px|Sansa trauert um ihren Vater Eddard. Ein Barde singt vor Joffrey und dem Eisernen Thron über Roberts Tod. Er lästert in einem amüsanten Lied über ihn Joffrey und diesem gefällt das natürlich nicht. Er gibt dem Barden die Wahl: Entweder werden ihm die Hände oder die Zunge entfernt. Der Barde meint, dass jeder Mensch Hände brauche. Also lässt Joffrey dem Barden die Zunge herausschneiden. Einige Lennisterwachen halten den Barden fest, während Ilyn Payn ihm die Zunge mit einem heißen Messer entfernt. Joffrey macht der verweinten Sansa noch ein Kompliment und geht dann, während Cersei die restlichen Angelegenheiten erledigen muss. Sansa muss ihn begleiten. Hinter ihnen laufen Meryn Trant und Sandor Clegane. Er führt sie zum Verrätergang, in dem die Köpfe von einigen Starkloyalisten, unter anderem der ihres Vaters und der von Septa Mordane, aufgespießt sind. Er meint, dass er ihr bald auch Robbs Kopf zeigen könne, doch Sansa entgegnet, dass ihr Bruder ihr vielleicht Joffreys bringe. Daraufhin lässt der König Sansa von Meryn schlagen und geht von dannen, während Sandor ihr ein Taschentuch überreicht. thumb|300px|Lancel nervt Cersei. Cersei ist mit dem nackten Lancel Lennister im Zimmer. Er fragt sie, ob es das letzte Mal, als sie noch jung gewesen, auch so aufregend im Krieg gewesen sei und will auch wissen, was in dem Brief, den Cersei gerade liest, steht. Es interessiert ihn, ob sie Robb Stark bereits gefangen haben und was der nächste Schritt sei. Cersei verlangt aber, dass er aufhören so viel zu reden und sich wieder ins Bett legen soll. Dann geht sie hinaus, während sich Lancel folgsam wieder ins Bett legt. thumb|300px|Pycelle erzählt von ehemaligen Königen. Großmaester Pycelle erzählt einer Hure, Ros, von Königen. Er meint, dass er mehr Könige als die meisten anderen gekannt habe. Er erwähnt auch Aerys II. Targaryen, den "Irren König". Er berichtet, dass Aerys eigentlich ein guter Mensch gewesen sei. Sehr charmant, doch leider immer noch wahnsinnig, was Pycelle sehr traurig gestimmt habe. Robert sei ein mächtiger Mann und ein großer Krieger gewesen, ganz anders als Aerys, befindet Pycelle. Allerdings sei er kein guter Herrscher gewesen. Ein guter Eroberer ist noch lange kein guter Herrscher. Über Joffrey sagt er, dass er ein fähiger junger Mann sei, der ein starkes militärisches Gespür besitze. Allerdings sei er sehr streng, wenn auch gerecht. Er erahnt wahre Größe in der Zukunft von Joffrey. thumb|300px|Kleinfinger spricht mit Varys. Petyr Baelish steht vor dem Eisernen Thron, als Lord Varys ihn einmal mehr überrascht. Er fragt ihn, wie er wohl aussehen würde, wenn er auf dem Thron säße und ob die Lords und Ladys, die ihn jahrelang verhöhnt haben, ihm dann schmeicheln würden. Doch Petyr meint, dass es schwierig für diese wäre, zu schmeicheln, wenn sie keine Köpfe mehr hätten. Varys meint, dass er nicht gegen Petyr wetten würde, da er ein gefährlicher Mitspieler im "Spiel der Throne" sei. Und als Petyr wissen will, was Varys tun würde, wenn er selbst auf dem Thron säße, antwortet dieser, dass er wohl einer der wenigen Männer sei, der sich nicht auf dem Thron sehen möchte. Petyr scherzt über Varys und meint, dass ihn alle fürchten würden. Er meint, dass er Varys bewundere und Varys sagt, dass dies wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhe. thumb|300px|Heiße Pastete will Arrys Schwert. Yoren unterhält sich mit Arya und findet, dass sie mit ihm reisen solle. Aber unter dem Namen "Arry", als Waisenjunge. Sie soll so tun, als ob sie zur Mauer gehen wolle, doch Yoren wird sie dann in Winterfell lassen. Sie soll aufpassen und niemandem sagen, dass sie Arya heiße und weiblich sei. Yoren lässt sie zunächst alleine und sie wird sogleich von zwei Gestalten, Lommy Grünhand und Heiße Pastete, bedroht, da Heiße Pastete Arrys Schwert haben will. Doch sie zieht das Schwert und bedroht den Jungen. Dann kommt Gendry und verteidigt Arry, indem er Heiße Pastete droht, ihm wehzutun. Er und Lommy gehen schnell und Gendry gibt Arry ihr Schwert zurück. Auf Winterfell thumb|300px|Brandon Stark erfährt von Eddards Tod. Bran träumt von einem Dreiäugigen Raben, der ihn in die Gruft führt, er ist ihm gefolgt und hat dort seinen Vater, Eddard, gesehen. Als er wieder aus dem Traum erwacht will er sofort mit Osha in die Gruft. Unterwegs zu dem Ort, wo er ihn gesehen hat, erzählt er ihr von den Leuten, die dort als Statuen stehen. Dann sind sie in der Gruft angekommen und werden von Struppel überrascht. Rickon ist auch hier und hält Struppel zurück. Bran befiehlt ihm, wieder nach oben zu gehen, doch Rickon will nicht mitkommen, da er seinen und Brans Vater gesehen hat. Er hat, genau wie Bran, von ihm geträumt. Osha versucht Bran zu beruhigen, als Maester Luwin mit einem Brief zu ihnen kommt. Er berichtet ihnen niedergeschlagen vom Tod Eddards. In den Flusslanden thumb|300px|Catelyn und Robb Stark wollen sich rächen. Catelyn versucht gefasst aus dem Feldlager zu gehen, während die Starkmänner versuchen, ihr zu zeigen, wie betroffen sie sind. Im danebenliegenden Wald weint sie schließlich, dann hört sie ein Rufen. Sie sieht ihren Sohn Robb mit seinem Schwert, welches er immer und immer wieder gegen einen Baum schlägt, um seine Trauer und Wut ausleben zu können. Catelyn sieht, dass sein Schwert bereits stumpf ist und Robb lässt es fallen. Dann fallen sie sich in die Arme und Robb spricht von Rache. Catelyn sagt, dass sie zuerst Arya und Sansa retten müssen, dann erst können sie sich an den Mördern rächen. thumb|300px|Robb wird zum König des Nordens ernannt. Es gibt eine Versammlung einiger Starkloyalisten, in welcher sie den neuen Kurs entscheiden. Einer macht den Vorschlag, Renly Baratheon die Treue zu schwören, während Robb meint, dass Renly nicht der rechtmäßige König wäre, sondern Stannis. Großjon Umber aber meint, dass beide Baratheons falsch seien und schlägt vor, dass sie sich wieder selbst regieren sollen. Er erklärt Robb zum König des Nordens, wie in den alten Zeiten. Er kniet vor ihm nieder und Robb erhebt sich. Es folgen weitere Männer, bis die Nacht von den "Der König des Nordens"-Rufen erzittert. Catelyn lächelt ihm zu und geht dann hinaus, um mit Jaime Lennister zu sprechen. Dieser beichtet ihr, dass er Bran den Turm heruntergestoßen hat und auch, dass er eigentlich gehofft habe, dass der junge Stark den Sturz nicht überleben würde. Warum er dies gehofft habe, sagt er allerdings nicht. thumb|300px|Tywin Lennister will, dass Tyrion ihm gehorcht. Tywin hat erfahren, dass die Starks Jaime gefangen genommen haben und die hohen Lords am Tisch sprechen darüber, dass sich die beiden Baratheonbrüder gegen Joffrey erheben. Kevan schlägt vor, dass sie um Frieden ersuchen könnten, doch Tyrion wirft einfach ein Weinglas auf den Boden und sagt, dass es keinen Frieden mehr geben könne, seit Joffrey Eddard Stark geköpft habe. Außerdem sagt er, dass offensichtlich Robb siegen werde. Die Männer reden weiter darüber, was sie als Nächstes tun sollten, als Tywin plötzlich laut ruft, dass sie ja seinen Sohn gefangen hätten und befiehlt, dass alle außer Tyrion den Raum verlassen sollen. Tywin stimmt dem, was Tyrion gesagt hat, zu und verlangt, dass Tyrion nach Königsmund reisen solle, um als Hand des Königs zu regieren, damit Joffrey nicht noch mehr Dummheiten anstellt. Er erklärt auch, dass er mit seinem Heer nach Harrenhal gehe, um sich neu zu formieren. Gregor Clegane wird die Flusslande mit 500 Mann angreifen und plündern. Er macht auch deutlich, dass die Hure, die Tyrion bei sich habe, nichts am Hof verloren habe. thumb|300px|Tyrion nimmt Shae mit nach Königsmund. Tyrion erzählt Shae, dass er die Hand des Königs werden solle und sie fragt ihn, ob sein Vater wirklich gesagt habe, dass er überhaupt niemanden nach Königsmund mitnehmen dürfe. Doch Tyrion entgegnet, dass Tywin gemeint habe, dass er nur sie, Shae, nicht mit nach Königsmund nehmen dürfe. Aber als Shae nachfragt, ob Tyrions Vater ihren Namen kennt und ihn auch verwendet habe, antwortet Tyrion, dass er das Wort "Hure" benutzt habe. Da wird Shae zornig, lässt aber dennoch nicht von ihrem Wunsch ab. Tyrion ist es, der nachgibt und Shae gestattet, ihn zu begleiten, was sie überaus erfreut. An der Mauer thumb|300px| Sam gelingt es nicht Jon aufzuhalten. Jon öffnet nachts das Tor zum Süden und will zu seinem Bruder reiten, das gesattelte Pferd steht bereits bereit. Er hat erfahren, dass sein Vater tot ist und will nun Rache an Joffrey nehmen. Samwell Tarly ist aber auch wach und versucht, ihn aufzuhalten. Er stellt sich ihm in den Weg, doch Jon steigt auf das Pferd und reitet geradewegs in seine Richtung, da dort das Tor ist. Sam springt, wie Jon vorausgesehen hat, in letzter Sekunde auf die Seite und er reitet, gefolgt von Geist, davon. thumb|300px|Jon gibt schließlich doch nach. Jon reitet durch die Nacht. Aber er wird verfolgt: Hinter ihm sind Grenn, Pypar und Sam. Er versucht, ihnen zu entkommen und bückt sich unter einem tiefen Ast durch. Doch Sam ist nicht so geschickt und stürzt zu Boden, da er nicht versucht hat, auszuweichen. Er stürzt zu Boden und Grenn und Pyp halten an, um nachzusehen, ob er sich verletzt habe. Jon steigt von seinem Pferd und eilt ebenfalls zu ihm, aber Sam ist unverletzt. Sie versuchen, Jon zu überzeugen, hierzubleiben. Nachdem sie den Schwur der Nachtwache aufgesagt haben, überreicht Sam Jon Langklaue und Jon nimmt das Schwert an sich, weil er schließlich doch nachgibt. thumb|300px|Jon ist überrascht, weil Jeor von seinem Fluchtversuch weiß. Jeor Mormont liest einen Brief, als Jon ihm seine Mahlzeit bringt. Er erwähnt, dass er weiß, dass Jon nachts fliehen wollte, was Jon sehr überrascht. Doch Jeor meint, dass eigentlich jeder Mann mindestens einmal fliehe, aber die meisten kommen wieder zurück. Er trägt ihm also nichts nach. Jeor berichtet, dass jenseits der Mauer schon ganze Dörfer verlassen stehen und nachts Feuer in den Bergen lodern würden. Ein gefangener Wildling habe geschworen, dass sich die Stämme in einer geheimen Festung versammeln würden. Warum, weiß er allerdings nicht. Vor Ostwacht sind vier blauäugige Leichen gefunden worden, doch die Leute dort sind schlau genug gewesen, sie zu verbrennen. Jeor sagt, dass die Männer jetzt ausreiten würden, da er nicht einfach teilnahmslos dasitzen und auf die Gefahr warten wolle. Er meint, dass die Nachtwache in voller Stärke gegen die Weißen Wanderer, die Wildlinge und anderes reiten würden. In Essos thumb|300px|Daenerys Targaryen will ihren Mann sehen. Daenerys wacht auf und Jorah kniet über ihr. Sie fragt ihn, was mit ihrem Sohn sei und Jorah antwortet niedergeschlagen, dass der Neugeborene tot sei. Auf ihre Nachfrage hin, wie ihr Sohn gestorben sei, antwortet Jorah, dass er niemals gelebt habe. Er erzählt auch, dass die Frauen gemeint hätten, dass ihr Sohn missgestaltet gewesen wäre. Mirri Maz Duur kommt in dem Augenblick herein und fällt ihm ins Wort. Sie berichtet, dass sie ihn selbst auf die Welt gebracht habe. Aber er sei blind gewesen, habe ledernde Haut und auch Flügel wie eine Fledermaus gehabt. Als sie ihn berührt hat, ist seine Haut von den Knochen gefallen und innen war er voller Grabeswürmer. Sie gibt zu bedenken, dass sie Daenerys gewarnt habe, dass nur der Tod für das Leben bezahlen könne. Daenerys fragt, wo Khal Drogo sei und will sehen, was sie mit dem Leben ihres Sohns erkauft hat. Doch als sie aus dem Zelt tritt, ist sie erschüttert: Fast das komplette Khalasar ist fort und Drogo ist weit entfernt von den anderen Zelten. Er liegt wie tot auf dem Boden und Daenerys sieht das nicht als Leben. Sie verlangt, dass man sie mit der Maegi alleine lässt. Sie fragt sie, warum sie das getan habe, obwohl sie gewusst hätte, was passieren würde. Sie antwortet, dass es nicht gut gewesen sei, ihren Tempel niederzubrennen, da es den Großen Hirten erzürnt habe. Sie gibt auch zu, dass sie sich gerächt habe und dass sie es nicht bereue. thumb|300px|Daenerys tötet Drogo. Daenerys pflegt währenddessen Drogo und "redet" mit ihm. Sie hofft auf eine einzige, winzige Regung, doch Drogo bewegt sich nicht und Daenerys kommen die Tränen. Sie bleibt lange bei ihm, bis ihr klar wird, dass es keinen Sinn hat. Sie nimmt ein Kissen und drückt es weinend auf Drogos Gesicht, da sie es immer noch nicht für ein "Leben" hält, was aus Drogo geworden ist. Drogos Körper bebt im Todeskampf und erschlafft schließlich leblos. thumb|300px|Daenerys kann vom Feuer nicht verwundet werden. Die Leiche Drogos ist auf einem Stapel Feuerholz gebettet worden und Rakharo legt die Dracheneier zu ihm. Daenerys will die Eier zusammen mit Drogo verbrennen. Jorah weiß aber, dass Daenerys auch ins Feuer gehen will, und bittet sie, ihrem Mann nicht in den Tod zu folgen. Daenerys hält eine Rede und schenkt allen Sklaven die Freiheit. Doch diejenigen, die bei ihr bleiben, dürfen als Familie bleiben. Einige verlassen daraufhin den Platz. Daenerys befiehlt Jorah, Mirri Maz Duur an den Scheiterhaufen zu binden, was dieser auch tut. Sie meint, dass die Feinde des Khalasar schreiend sterben werden. Sie zündet das Feuer an und die Maegi beginnt Schmerzensschreie auszustoßen. Dann schreitet Daenerys selbst in das Feuer. Am nächsten Tag tritt Jorah mit Rakharo und einigen anderen Dothraki an das nun erloschene Feuer. Was sie auffinden, übersteigt all ihre Vorstellungen. Daenerys sitzt nackt, aber lebendig, inmitten der Asche. Bei ihr sind drei frisch geschlüpfte Drachen. Alle, die noch da sind, können das Wunder erblicken und knien vor Daenerys, der Unverbrannten, nieder. Einer der drei Drachen, ein rotschwarzer, sitzt auf ihrer Schulter und stößt einen lauten, markerschütternden Schrei aus. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie thumb|300px|Daenerys und ihre Drachen. * In der Serie entsteigt Daenerys den Flammen mitsamt ihrem Haarschopf; im Buch sind auch ihre Haare vollständig verbrannt. * Es sieht so aus, als wäre die Truppenstärke der Nachtwache, als sie ausreitet, um Benjen Stark zu suchen, nur ca. 40 Mann stark. Im Buch sind 300 Männer ausgeritten. Darsteller Hauptdarsteller * Michelle Fairley als Lady Catelyn Stark * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister * Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister * Emilia Clarke als Daenerys Targaryen * Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont * Aidan Gillen als Petyr Baelish * Kit Harington als Jon Schnee * Richard Madden als Robb Stark * Sophie Turner als Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams als Arya Stark * Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud * Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark * Jack Gleeson als König Joffrey Baratheon * Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane * Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister Nebendarsteller * Donald Sumpter als Maester Luwin * Eros Vlahos als Lommy Grünhand * Conleth Hill als Varys * James Cosmo als Jeor Mormont * Ron Donachie als Rodrik Cassel * Charles Dance als Tywin Lennister * Francis Magee als Yoren * John Bradley als Samwell Tarly * Julian Glover als Großmaester Pycelle * Emun Elliott als Marillion * Sibel Kekilli als Shae * Natalia Tena als Osha * Esme Bianco als Ros * Clive Mantle als Großjon Umber * Wilko Johnson als Ilyn Payn * Mark Stanley als Grenn * Josef Altin als Pypar * Mia Soteriou als Mirri Maz Duur * Amrita Acharia als Irri * Elyes Gabel als Rakharo * Ian Gelder als Kevan Lennister * Joe Dempsie als Gendry * Ben Hawkey als Heiße Pastete * Art Parkinson als Rickon Stark * Ian Beattie als Meryn Trant * Steven Blount als Rickard Karstark * Gerry O'Brien als Jonos Bracken * Vinnie McCabe als Leo Lefford * B.J. Hogg als Addam Marbrand Galerie 110 Daenerys Jorah.jpg 110 Daenerys Scheiterhaufen.jpg 110 Rakharo.jpg 110 Daenerys Drogo.jpg 110 Daenerys Drogon.jpg 110 Daenerys Mirri.jpg 110 Jorah Rakharo Mirri.jpg 110 Daenerys Scheiterhaufen 01.jpg 110 Tywin 02.jpg 110 Tyrion.jpg 110 Tywin 01.jpg 110 Tywin.jpg 110 Sansa 01.jpg 110 Sansa Merryn Sandor Joffrey.jpg 110 Sansa Joffrey.jpg 110 Arry wird bedroht.jpg 110 Sansa Merryn Sandor.jpg 110 Arya als Arry.jpg 110 Tyrion.jpg 110 Drogo.jpg 110 Arry wird bedroht.jpg Zitate Siehe auch * en:Fire and Blood pl:Ogień i Krew pt-br:Fogo e Sangue ru:Пламя и кровь ro:Foc și sânge Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Episoden